The justification for this meeting is the recogniation that there has been no suitable forum to bring together basic scientists and clinical oncologists to fully discuss, evaluate the present status and potential for differnetiation as a therapy in cancer and other disorders. In the past, differentiation therapy has been discussed as a small portion of large meetings on cell differentiation. However, we believe that it is now time to discuss this subject in greater detail. In view of the recent interest in the conceptual use of differentiation therapy in clinical trials throughout the world, there is an immediate need to bring together scientists and clinicians of proven scientific interest in this field so that a communications network can be developed for future planning. Therefore, we plan to invite 125-15 participants who have demonstrated an interest in the induction of differentiation as a possible therapy. Our concept is that each participant will be committed to do more than present and/or write a research report and leave the meeting. Our participant will continue to work within a subgroup that fits his/her scientific expertise for three years. Subgroup chairmen will be selected to promote, organize, prepare an annual sub-group report and meet each year. It is anticipated that following the first conference, sub-group members will communicate on a regular basis. Sub-group reports would be circulated to all participants each year. A meeting of all participants will be held in the third year and the scientific program organized by the sub-group chairmen. It is our belief that this structure will facilitate the development of differentiation therapy.